


You Know What You Are?

by kazahegao



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Choking, Cutting, Homophobic Language, Knives, M/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahegao/pseuds/kazahegao
Summary: Based loosely off Kano's Klassic Tower ending in MK11 where he creates the scantily-clad fight club and Johnny is one of his slaves. He disobeys an order and gets punished.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Kano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	You Know What You Are?

Sure, Johnny had always liked attention, but this wasn’t what he had in mind. In some wicked turn of events, he’d been forced to be one of Kano’s slaves. Kano had created his ideal world where he had his own fight club where scantily-clad women would fight each other, and people would pay to watch. This meant that the eyes weren’t usually on him, but when he’d call out the round number in his tiny thong, he’d get the occasional whoop or holler at himself.

He also had always liked people finding him attractive, but when someone would slide their hand through a hole in the metal fence, hoping to get a feel of his ass, they’d end up with a slap or sometimes a broken hand. Usually not the broken hand though, because Kano would drone on about his “paying customers” or some other bullshit. It pissed Johnny off - these aren’t customers, they’re psychos! Every guy can appreciate two naked ladies brawling, but not when there’s actual life-or-death stakes involved.

Unfortunately for him, on this particular day, _he_ was going to be fighting one of the girls.

Fighting was like second nature to him, he’d gone through extensive martial arts training, descended from warriors that fought from the Gods, and saved the world for fuck’s sake! But he could tell this girl he was fighting didn’t have his kind of experience. The fearful look in her eyes, and her obvious lack of confidence compared to Johnny, said it all. 

_What kind of sick fuck makes a trained fighter fight a helpless girl?_

He was used to fighting people on his own level (even though he would insist that he was better than them) and that was part of the fun, but this seemed completely unmatched. They’d spoken a few times before, she was the quiet type so didn’t reveal much, but he found out that Kano was blackmailing her into joining the club, and that she obviously had little fighting experience.

Before he could protest, his replacement (a busty blonde that reminded him of Sonya) raised her arms with the numbered sign in hand and the round was already beginning.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny mouthed, throwing the first punch directly into her jaw, sending her flying backwards.

She got up, and the fight continued. She wasn’t as bad as he thought, but he did let her get in a few punches and kicks every now and then. He couldn’t pretend to lose though, that would be too obvious.

During the third round, she was finished. He pulled away to let her retaliate, but she couldn’t. She stood firmly in one place, head spinning, practically waiting to be finished off.

But Johnny couldn’t do it - he couldn’t kill her. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Instead, he let her fall to the floor.

Kano begrudgingly announced that the round was over through his megaphone, “Hollywood wins!”

He knew Kano would be pissed but he didn't give a fuck. 

-

Surely enough, Johnny was summoned to Kano's private quarters. 

"You know why you're here," Kano said, clear annoyance in his voice, "You're supposed to bloody kill her! That's what people paid for!" 

"Why the fuck would people pay for that?" Johnny shouted back, fists clenched at his front where they were restrained. 

"Why would people pay to watch your shitty movies?" Kano spat back, "Because they're weirdos. Sickos that like to watch weird shit," he explained, almost as if these two things were the same, "And ain't nothing wrong with giving them a little entertainment every now and then."

"Get down," Kano ordered, grabbing his ear and pushing him down before Johnny could protest.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Johnny," Kano explained, his hand firmly gripping at Johnny's chin to keep his head up. With his other hand he reached down and unzipped his fly, to which Johnny cringed at the sight of his flaccid penis.

Kano smirked as he pushed Johnny's cheek against it, "You know the drill, lover boy."

Johnny cringed again but knew he had to do it, so he began by holding it up and suckling at the tip. His tongue worked its way underneath and around his foreskin as his hands worked the shaft in some kind of rhythm. He wanted to get it over with. 

As he began to take more of the length into his mouth, Kano reached down and grabbed his sunglasses before tossing them away. "I want to see your pretty eyes."

Johnny ignored it and continued, but then received a smack to the back of the head.  
"I took off your sunglasses for a reason, twat - Look at me!" Kano demanded, ignoring the other's wince of pain.  
Johnny begrudgingly looked up, his hazel brown eyes seemed slightly wet.  
Kano enjoyed the sight of his face right now, but knew it could be made better. 

With a tight grip in his hair, Kano yanked down Johnny so that he took all of his dick; His eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes as he gagged around the length, his throat squeezing tighter.  
"Don't want you getting too comfortable down there," Kano said, as if that was some kind of explanation, and reached down to hold Johnny's nostrils shut for a few seconds, just enough so he couldn't breathe.  
Johnny whimpered and gagged again, his eyes peering upwards to stare at the man above him, silently begging for him to stop.

Kano obliged, but only because the fun was only getting started. He pushed Johnny off his dick, resulting in him falling back and coughing loudly as spit dribbled down his chin.

"Get on your back, slag," Kano commanded, not taking his eye off Johnny till he did so.  
Johnny sighed and leaned back till his head touched the floor. 

Kano got down and spread Johnny's legs apart. He pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket, cut into Johnny's leggings and tore them apart with his hands, leaving his hole exposed. 

"Ugh, you could have just took them off normally," Johnny huffed. This earned him another smack from Kano, but this time it hurt more as his head made contact with the floor.  
"Shut it." 

Kano positioned himself above Johnny and quickly forced his thick cock inside of his tight, unprepared hole.  
Johnny let out an ear-piercing howl and Kano laughed, "That's more like it!"

He rocked his hips unapologetically quickly, making sure to pull out almost entirely before thrusting back his entire length back in. The combination of Johnny's loud grunts and the sound of skin slapping together was amazing. 

"Fuck you," Johnny grunted between thrusts, voice deep and out of breath.  
Kano responded by thrusting faster, pressing his body down as well. 

"Fuck you!" Johnny repeated, this time with more confidence as he caught breath.  
Kano slammed his hand on top of Johnny's mouth to shut him up and growled at him. 

Johnny bit at his hand, and as Kano flinched away, he shouted "FUCK YOU!" and spat at him. 

Kano stopped thrusting and stared down at Johnny with a look of sheer rage as he wiped the spit off his face. 

Johnny was confident now, he didn't give a shit, so began to say: "Fuck you and your stupid club!" before being quickly cut off by Kano's gloved hands gripping tightly around his neck.

Ah. That was a _little_ overboard.

"Watch your fucking mouth," Kano hissed, "Scum like you need to learn their proper place." 

Kano let go of Johnny's neck and picked up the blade from earlier and examined it. Before Johnny can exactly process what's going on, he quickly brings down the blade and made a deep cut along his tattoo. 

"If I gotta remind you who you belong to, I might as well make it permanent, right?" Kano said as he made two smaller (yet equally deep) incisions so it appeared like a 'K'. 

He pulled out of Johnny's hole but continued to rut against him as he spelt the rest of his name. 

Slow, deep letters. 

_A._ He began to whine, hissing as the blade made quick incisions to ensure it looked just right. _N._ Tears began to trickle down his face. _O._ He made the O really count, dragging it around deeper than the others, but not too deep - he couldn't have his prettiest slave die on him.

Kano smiled at his handiwork and rubbed his hand around the gently trickling blood. He smeared it along Johnny's chin and forced his fingers into his mouth, to which Johnny quietly allowed into his mouth.

_Maybe he's getting the hint now._

He wrapped his hand around his neck again, making sure to look him in the eyes as he spoke:  
" _Never_ disobey me again, got that?" He whispered as his grip tightened, his smirk growing as Johnny's face grew more pained and changed a shade of red. 

Kano readjusted and inserted his length into Johnny again, but his thrusts were slow this time. His hands maintained a steady grip around Johnny's neck as he fucked him. He enjoyed the pathetic pants and gasps from him.

"Now - apologise," Kano ordered.  
"I'm… sorry," Johnny gasped between the thrusts. 

Occasionally Kano's fingers tugged at the skin around the newly formed letters, resulting in a sob from the man below him. 

"And who do you belong to?"  
"I belong… to… you," Johnny groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.  
"Say my name."  
"Ka...No… I belong… to Kano!" Johnny said, defeated. His mouth hung open and eyes were half lidded.

Kano's smirk was short lived as he realised Johnny's hardening cock.

"You fucking pervert," Kano spat as he gripped onto Johnny's balls, digging in nails. "You enjoy your punishment?"

Johnny didn't say anything and closed his eyes, legs spreading wider slightly and hips rocked instinctively. 

Kano's grip tightened once more, and this time he didn't care that his face was changing to blue.

"I knew you were a fucking faggot," Kano hissed, "Tell me how much of one you are!" 

A smile formed on Johnny's face, albeit a weak one, "I'm... a… faggot!" he squeaked out.

Kano leant down and yanked on the skin around the letters with his teeth. Johnny screamed as the skin peeled off. 

Somehow though, his dick was still hard. It made Kano furious.

"Filthy fucking queer," Kano grunted, hips thrusting faster as he neared climax. 

Johnny's head felt light. All he could focus on was the piercing pain in his chest and the amazing feeling in his hole. As he gasped more and more, it made him feel closer to the edge. Loud groans escaped his lips every time Kano thrust inside and filled him up with his thick cock. His eyes rolled back into his head and jaw hung open. Drool dribbled down his chin and tears fell down his cheeks. 

Kano knew he had to hurry - his cheeks were turning bluer by the second. 

Kano pulled out of Johnny's hole suddenly. His hand worked rapidly along his shaft but the other continued to grip onto the other's airway. He could feel his heartbeat under his fingertips. 

"If I wanted to, I could kill you." Kano said before letting go of Johnny's neck.

He burst his thick load onto Johnny's face.

The man below him had what appeared to be a smile on his face, despite the fact it was still a dark shade and that he was trying to regain his breathing. His chin was painted red with blood and his cheeks damp with tears, and it was topped all off with a nice ribbon of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Another title based off a NIN song lmao


End file.
